Sun is falling?
by CalmCat
Summary: He is having a break down. "He is dead...i know how you feel." "As if." He is falling. Can't i do something? I don't want him to break...


"I can understand you Reborn"  
"As if you can understand the pain i will never understand me. You haven't even known him."  
"I do. You... you don't know who i am. I'm his twin Reborn. Do you know how it feels when a part of you was ripped away, forever lost.

When there is a hole that will never be filled again. It hurts Reborn...it hurts so much. But i will continue to life. I will go forward.

Do you know why? It's because i promised him that i will keep smiling and go forward. To live. It's hard but im tryng. Im really trying. I looked at him with my hurt and sad eyes but i smiled, a bittersweet smile. He hugged me. Tightly. I could feel something wet at my shoulder... he cried.

He cried. Tears are already streaming down my cheeks as i hugged him back.

We cried for who knows how long and i eventually fell asleep from crying so much but i felt at ease.  
When i woke up i could feel a hand stroking my hair and a hand on my stomach. I

opened my eyes and looked at the person's face. Reborn. He's starring at me with his puffy red eyes.

His hand didn't stop. I noticed how tired and sick he looked. He had big bags under his eyes pale skin and dead looking eyes.

Old. He looks so old and ready to collapse at any moment. "Reborn", i said," you should rest."

"No i'm fine. I can han-" "No you can't. You look dead. Rest...please.", i interrupted softly. I stood up and walked a bit away from him but didn't turn around.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "You're right." It was quiet and softly said.

"Huh." I turned around and looked at Reborn. "You're right with everything you said." He smiled a weak and sad smile. "Thank you.", he said softly. The whole time he didn't looked at me but when he did it hurt. I've never seen such eyes, such a look. Before i could register what happened i already hugged him.

I squeezed him tightly. He stiffened for a moment and eventually relaxed.

His guard was completely down and layed limp and weak in my arms. I pushed myself away a little to look at him. "Rest", I simply said.

All i got was a nod. He stood up and walked to his bedroom.

Only now i realised that i was in his apartment. His apartment is simple yet stylish. I sat down on the couch and thought about what to do now. I didn't want to leave him alone for now. After some thinking i decided to cook something for him. When i searched his kitchen for food, i didn't found anything at all. So i had to buy them. As i've gone to buy some things.

* * *

Reborn tried to sleep a bit. He trashed from one side to another. After some minutes he fell into a slight slumber.  
He woke up after about one hour because he heard noises in the kitchen and went to look what it was (though he could guess it was me). When he arrived in the kitchen he saw me cocking. "Don't you have a home."  
"How friendly of you.I'll go when i'm done if you so wish."  
"Do what you want."  
"Okey."  
We sat down to eat. After awhile in silence I decided to leave. We bid farewell to each other.  
When I got home I went straight to bed and thought about today. How Reborn reacted and acted. It was strange but they were like father and son...I just didn't think he would be like that...so hollow and yet so strong...I then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Reborn was before my door in his sleep wear and untamed hair. He really looks dead. Like a Zombie.

"Hungry" was all he said. "Ah...hmmm..." I stepped aside to let him in and didn't comment on how he sat down on the couch in the living room.

As I went to him i looked at the clock 7:49 am. _'...Holy shit'_ Normally i would get up at 12 or 11 am. at the weekend and when i have nothing to do.I work mostly at night and sometimes at day. I even have to fly sometimes and my job can take about 2 hours,2 days, 2 weeks or 2 months (something like that).

_ 'Why Reborn...Wait do i even have something in the kitchen...Nope nothing besides bread and cornflakes.'_ "Reborn. There. Food. Eat."  
"Bread and cornflakes..." "Be happy that I'm not doing anything to you..." Reborn ate and I went back to sleep on the other couch.  
I woke up because of somebody named Reborn poking me.

"Reborn... go there...somewhere and play or watch TV." He starred at me with lifeless eyes (but they have a bit of a glint of life in them).

"I did..."  
"Huh..." The clock said 12 a good time to get up."Then sleep.."

"No...do something" I sat up. Got my laptop and checked my mails. "I said do something..."  
"And I'm doing something." "tch..."  
"I've a job...you will stay here or go home." "Hmmh..."  
I made myself ready and went to do my job.  
When i got home it was quiet._ 'Seems like he went home.'_ I threw my things aside and made myself a bread and a mental note to go shopping.

_'Tomorrow...i should also see how Reborn is doing.'_ As i made my way to my room i thought about what to buy. In my room i saw Reborn deep asleep in my bed..._'The couch it is then...'_ I made myself ready for sleep and promptly fell asleep.  
As the morning came i took a bath and went shopping.

Reborn was even still asleep when i got home. I made breakfast and put some in the fridge for Reborn.  
That went on for several weeks now and Reborn didn't make any improvement.

Sometimes it got worse and sometimes better. But then he decided to do something that i never thought he would.  
He wanted to commit suicide.

* * *

Years later

I was home in the living room and watched TV. Somebody came into the living room and sat beside me. My fiance. "Idiot..."  
"Hmm? You said something?" "Nothing...just nothing." I smiled as i watched him. '_ Such an idiot really...'_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Did he commit suicide or not? Who is the Person at the end?

Hope you liked it


End file.
